


Honor

by hokage35



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: AR, Alternate Reality, Fluff, Lucas had it coming, M/M, Slash, Swearing, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokage35/pseuds/hokage35
Summary: Lucas barely got the words out before Zero’s fist connected with his face. The agent staggered backwards and fell onto his ass.





	

**Author's Note:**

> An alternate take on ep 3.4 where Zero and Lucas talk about Jude during half time, because we all wanted to see this happen.

“Jude's used to disappointment. He'll be fine. Catch you later.” Lucas barely got the words out before Zero’s fist connected with his face. The agent staggered backwards and fell onto his ass.

“Don’t talk about Jude like that!” Zero spat. “He’s ten times the man you’ll ever be,” Zero’s blood was boiling. “And he’s not wrecked, a little quirky and weird sure but that’s a part of his charm. You don’t deserve him.” The ‘I don’t deserve him,’ also implied. “You know what, you’re fired,” he clenched his fists again but realized that the agent wasn’t worth it.

Wanting to retreat, Zero soon realized that people were looking at them, one of which was Lionel who was already texting away on her phone. Zero knew she was sending a message to Jude. But lucky for him Lionel was also grabbing security to keep the stray fans and media walking the halls away.

Just like Zero had predicted Jude came running down the corridor towards them. Confused and panicked he took one look at Zero before his eyes landed on Lucas. Jude instantly knew what had happened. “Lucas are you okay?” Jude stretched out an arm to help him up.

“Leave me alone,” Lucas swatted the arm away, helping himself up. “You’re crazy,” he looked at Zero, then at Jude. “Both of you. I’m done,” he wiped the blood on his lip. “I quit.” Without another word, Lucas turned and stormed off towards the nearest exit.

“Good riddance,” Zero mocked wanting nothing more than to laugh until his eyes finally landed on Jude. Crap.

“What the hell is going on here,” Lionel hissed as she approached.

“I got this,” Jude answered. Zero had never seen anyone disarm that woman so fast. “Leave him to me.” Jude’s words were a promise. 

Her resting bitch face was still strong enough to melt steel beams but Lionel backed away. “I’ll go tell Pete that Zero’s out of the second half.”

Zero was smart enough not to argue with her in that state, and judging by the pain in his hand he probably wouldn’t be much use anyways. His smug feeling still strong though even as Jude pulled him into a merchandise storage room to no doubt berate him.

The door barely clicked shut before Jude started. “What the hell were you thinking?” he raised his voice, something the younger Kinkade never did. 

“That the little shit is lucky I only hit him once,” Zero seemed smug as he folded his arms.

“This is just so typical of you. Big shot celebrity thinks he can just do whatever he wants,” Jude scoffed. “Interrupting our business meeting was one thing but punching him in the face.” Jude didn’t even have the words to describe Zero’s arrogance. “What gives you the right?”

“Jude I love-”

“No stop.” Jude cut him off. He’d already heard the words the night before, it would be too painful to hear them again. “You don’t want a real relationship with me that’s fine, but you can’t go around beating up every guy who does. I deserve to be happy.”

Zero sighed, “yes you do.” The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Jude’s feelings but the other man needed to know the truth. “Lucas didn’t want a relationship with you.”

Jude’s stance suddenly changed to mirror confusion. “What are you talking about?”

“I found Lucas as he was leaving the arena,” Zero explained. “He told me you two slept together and that he had no intentions of meeting you on court after the game.”

“You’re lying,” Jude could feel his heart twinge and his stomach knot.

“You know I would never lie to you about something like this,” Zero countered. 

Jude’s body relaxed, he knew that was true. He felt numb. “So Lucas didn’t like me?”

“He just wanted to fuck you,” Zero grabbed Jude’s shoulder reassuringly. “He was using you.”

Each word was like a knife piercing Jude. His ex was in front of him telling him how the new normal guy who was supposed to like him was just in fact using him. Jude sure could pick them.

“I’m sorry Jude,” Zero didn’t really know what else to say at this point. All he wanted to do was pull the other man into a hug but he knew that’d be pushing some sort of boundary.

“I guess I’m just no good at relationships,” Jude tried to joke but the pain in his voice was clear.

“You are,” seeing his ex like this caused Zero more pain than his hand did. “You’re amazing and when Lucas said those things about you I just snapped.”

“And hit him,” Jude chuckled lightly.

“And hit him,” Zero repeated. 

“For me?” Jude’s smile was back which made Zero instantly feel better.

“For you,” Zero confirmed. 

“So you were a little jealous?” Jude teased.

“No,” Zero shook his head. “I was one hundred percent completely crazy housewife jealous. It felt like my whole body was going to implode when he said he’d slept with you.” 

Jude offered a weak smile, obviously now feeling guilty having hurt Zero. “Thank you,” Jude’s words were sincere as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Zero’s cheek. He’d never had someone defend his honor before. 

“Any time Jude,” Zero was glad they were alone and no one could see how much of a sap he was being. But mostly he was glad that he had been able to step in when he did to save the other man.

The pair stood in a comfortable silence for a few moments, ignoring the buzzing of Jude’s phone, most likely Lionel checking in, until Zero spoke. “Now I guess we’re going to have to take a really long steamy shower and make sure every inch of you is thoroughly cleaned.” Zero flashed a suggestive grin.

And Jude nearly fell for it. Nearly. For a blissful moment he pictured the two of them under a hot spray of water but quickly shook his head. “I can’t go back to the way things were between us.”

Zero huffed. He wanted to protest but he knew the other man was right. He’d mistreated Jude, Lucas had mistreated Jude, and now if Zero wanted another chance he’d have to do this right. After punching another guy in the face Zero knew what he wanted to do next; what he had to do next. “Ten am tomorrow in the conference room.”

“What’s at ten am?” Jude frowned.

“Just be there,” Zero was already moving to leave the storage room. 

“Where are you going?”

“To speak to Lionel,” Zero rolled his eyes. “And maybe one of her pitbull lawyers.” No doubt he’d have to spend the next couple of games on the bench and pay a hefty fine but it was all worth it to save Jude some heartache. 

********* 

Jude arrived just after ten. He entered the conference room to find it had been decked out for a media press release. No doubt an apology from Zero to Lucas. He wanted to ask Lionel for the details as he settled in beside her but Zero walked into the room and everyone feel silent. Jude just stood there and listened as the baller spoke. 

“I truly regret my actions,” Zero finished the speech the Devil’s lawyers had obviously written for him. Even though no part of him regretted punching Lucas. 

“Zero,” a young female reporter was first to speak. “There are rumors that this started due to an altercation between yourself and your agent over your boss Jude Kinkade. Can you elaborate on that?”

Zero took a deep breath. This is the part he’d practiced for without the aid of the lawyers. He quickly glanced to his left to see Jude standing next to Lionel at the side of the conference room. “Jude Kinkade was my agent and is now my boss. He’s the reason I’m here. He’s my rock.” Zero took another deep breath. “And I love him.”

The crowd of reporters burst into a frenzy, as Zero stood up and beelined his way towards the other man. Without words he simply grabbed Jude and pushed their lips together. 

Zero didn’t know what was more enjoyable; the eruption from their onlookers, the fact that Lionel dropped the glass of water she was holding onto due to shock, or the way Jude melted into Zero’s embrace like he belonged there.


End file.
